SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 1
SpongeBob's Epic Adventure is a fanfiction about Starring your No.1 guy, SpongeBob SquarePants! Message from Mr. Lols100 This has been deleted from the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. So now I'm gonna put it here! Transcript SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 1 One morning at the Krusty Krab... Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! What in the name of Davy Jones' locker are you doing boy? SpongeBob: I'm going on an adventure to kill people around the world, I maybe gone for a while. But maybe that robot I found will cover for me while I'm gone. Pearl: Hi daddy! What is SpongeBob doing? Mr. Krabs: He is going on an adventure to kill people around the world. Pearl: Hmmmm...... Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: What is it Pearl? Pearl: If you, along with Patrick, Sandy & Squidward, kill 4 people, I'm gonna give you: a golden spatula, a fancy snail bed for Gary & 2 large plushies of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy! Sandy: Is SpongeBob even dumb enough to do that? SpongeBob: C'mon guys! Let's do this! Patrick: Do what? Squidward: I really hate SpongeBob... Pearl: Ok here are the 4 people you have to kill. First Fight: Ganon (Zelda CD-I) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, if you don't hear me in a month, send Pearl to help us. ... SpongeBob: Why isn't it launching? It then launches our heroes. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy & Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lands at a junk yard... Patrick: Our ship is destroyed!!!!!! All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Squidward: WE'RE GONNA DIE! This is all your fault SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Calm down! We have to find Ganon! Now where is he? Patrick: Ganon? Squidward: Where is that ugly guy? Sandy: Come out you! SpongeBob & Patrick playing Alien Invaders SpongeBob: PEW, PEW! Patrick: PEW, PEW! Sandy: C'mon y'all! Quit foolin around we're suppost to look for- SpongeBob hits Sandy with a bat. Sandy: Okay, you asked for it! *Pulls out a real ray gun* Come here you little sea critters! SpongeBob & Patrick: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandy: *trys to blast SpongeBob & Patrick*. SpongeBob: HA! You are a bad shot! *Laughs*. Patrick: Hey, Guys! I think I found that guy we are suppost to kill first! Ganon: You are now my prisoner! Random fish: Let me go! Ganon: NO! Patrick: That fish is in trouble! Don't worry, I'll save you! SpongeBob, Sandy & Squidward: Wait, Patrick! Ganon: You must die! Let the Battle begin! It all went like Pokémon Ganon wants to fight! What will you do? SpongeBob & Sandy used, karate chop! It's not very effective... Ganon used, "DIE" bolt! Ganon: DIE! It's super effective! SpongeBob gave Ganon a Krabby Patty for some reason... SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! Look! Patrick: Huh? SpongeBob: This guy has a Krabby Patty for you! Patrick: Krabby Patty! YUM YUM YUM! Ganon: NO! IT BURNS!!!!!!!! NOM NOM NOM! Ganon, Defeated. & I think Patrick ate him... Patrick: Your free now! Random fish: What are you suppost to be? Patrick: A killer star. Random fish: Yeah well... Good luck! JERK! HA HA HA! SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy & Squidward just defeated Ganon! But now they are stranded on the place they are at. What will happen next? Will they defeat their next victom? Find out in SpongeBob's Epic Adventure! Part 2.1 THE END Category:Spin-Offs